


tommy is gone.

by editorwilbur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorwilbur/pseuds/editorwilbur
Summary: He can feel the blood running down the back of his neck, can feel how his shirt pulls across his skin from where it's balled in Dream's fist, can feel how his ears ring and his head spins andoh god, he's dying.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	tommy is gone.

The back of Tommy's head cracks sickeningly against the obsidian wall, and his world whites out for a moment.

"Dream, Dream, stop it stop it stop it!" He puts his hands out in front of him and they press against Dream's chest. He can feel the blood running down the back of his neck, can feel how his shirt pulls across his skin from where it's balled in Dream's fist, can feel how his ears ring and his head spins and _oh god, he's dying_.

Dream's blows come one, twice, thrice, uncountable times against his face and head. Tommy's body is held up by the pressure against the wall. He's bit his tongue, he just notices. He can taste blood in his mouth.

He's died before, but those deaths had been quick, had been from arrows and swords. 

Dream steps back and lets go, and Tommy falls to the floor, and it's that last hit against the obsidian that makes his world go dark.

* * *

"Hey, Tommy."

Someone's got his head in their lap. "Wilbur?"

"It's okay." Wilbur sounds like his world has only finally cracked apart. Maybe it has. "I've got you."

Tommy's head hurts. "What... What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Not yet." Wilbur says. His hand is resting on top of Tommy's head, gentle, comforting. 

If Tommy had been in his usual headspace, he would have jumped to his feet, he would have shouted, he would have rejected the simple comfort given to him by the man he'd chosen as his older brother.

But he has a splitting headache, and he's disoriented, and maybe for once he'd like to feel some comfort.

"Am I dead?" He asks, because he does need to know.

"Yeah."

"That's not poggers."

Wilbur lets out a breath of a laugh, and then Tommy drifts off back into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> F


End file.
